All Good Things Return
by Smoshy-Timelord
Summary: Ian was forced to move away from his best friend when they were in high school because his parents found out he was gay. Years later will they be find each other or will they lose each other forever? Ianthony. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited! I hadn't had much sleep when i wrote this, so now the errors I could find are fixed. Rated M for later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh.**

Ian felt helpless. He felt like he was slowly falling into a black abyss. The feeling was engulfing him in terror, sadness, and abandonment. He needed someone to show him his worth, even if he didn't realize it himself.

Ian had been bullied in high school and now even in his work place. It was a lie when people said it would get better after high school. It wasn't easy to fit in when you were the way he was. He felt like he would never find somewhere he belonged. He just yearned to be accepted like everybody else.

Ian was walking down the road. He sighed as he thought over his life. Suddenly he remembered his best friend, his gorgeous best friend that he had been in love with. He had spent so much time with him until he was forced to move when his parents found out he was gay and that he was in love with his best friend.

He wished that he could have kept it a secret a little longer; maybe things would have ended up differently. He just wished he could see Anthony's handsome face once again. He ran his fingers through his bowl cut. He didn't realize how much he had missed him until now.

"_Ian, I promise things will be okay," Anthony tried to reassure him. "No matter what happens we are best friends forever."_

_Ian tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over at any time. He didn't want to leave. He loved this guy and this was his home._

"_Ant… I just… I don't want to start over, I want to stay here with you," Ian said trying to conceal his quivering voice. _

"_Come here," he said as he had pulled Ian close, causing Ian to lay his head against his chest. "No matter what, we are best friends. We will find each other again, I promise" _

_Anthony ran his fingers through his hair and planted a small kiss atop of the messy bowl cut. They sat there for a few hours just holding each other and listening to each other's breathing and heart beats. They were both going to miss this._

Anthony sat at his desk at the hospital. He had found himself thinking about his old best friend. He was tapping his pencil against the desk top as he was consumed deep thought.

"Anthony, are you okay?" Mari, his co-worker, asked. Pulling Anthony out of his thoughts he looked terrified.

"Um… yeah… Sorry, about that. I guess I've just been thinking about someone lately." Anthony sighed as he looked up at the woman. He ran his hands through his hair. "Can I ask you for your opinion, since you're the only one who really knows that I'm…. well gay." he sighed again.

"Of course, we're not just co-workers, we _are_ friends," she smiled as she took a seat next to him, ready to hear and give advice to him.

"Well, in high school I had this best friend. We were practically inseparable, until his parents made him move. I loved this guy with all of my heart, but I haven't talked to him because his parents made sure they had cut all ties with me. They hated the fact he was gay." Anthony explained as he fiddled with the pencil. "Well I've been thinking about him a lot, well more than normal."

Mari gave a small smile and suggested, "Well if you love this guy why don't you try to find him?"

"I've tried but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I hate the fact it happened. I should have done something. I miss this guy so much." Anthony groaned as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. _God what was wrong with him. He should have been over this guy from high school._

"Well maybe he will show up. Just don't give up, keep looking for him. I promise this will pay off." Mari sighed giving a small smile. She hated seeing Anthony like this. She decided she was going to start looking for this mystery guy.

Ian headed up to his apartment that he shared with his friend. Even when he had her around he still felt alone. As he entered the small apartment he was welcomed with the slight sent of vanilla sugar.

Ian headed to the bathroom ready for a bath to help to wash away the tensions of the day. He needed to relax. He needed some way to stop feeling so down and maybe a long hot bubble bath would do the trick.

After the water was ran he grabbed his towel and set up some candles to make it feel more relaxing. Ian stripped down and sank into the warm, bubbly water. _Ah, this is exactly what I need right now. _Ian thought as he sank deeper into the warm water.

"Ian, I'm home." Rang a small female voice from the living room, Ian had just gotten out of the bath.

"Hey, Mari," Ian greeted her as he walked into the living room. "How was work today?"

"It was good; I've decided I'm going to start helping my co-worker find their long lost love." She smiled happily at the man.

"Awe, that's fantastic, after you're done with that maybe you could help me out," Ian joked as he sat down on the couch.

"Would you really want me to?" Mari asked as she sat in the small chair pulling her legs up into the seat.

"I mean it would be great if you did, but you don't have to, dear. I can try to look for him on my own." Ian smiled as he channel surfed.

"Okay, well if you do end up needing my skills, you know where I am," She giggled.

Ian just laughed as he continued to look for something to watch. He was desperate to get his mind off Anthony.

"Well today was busy, so I think I'm going to go to bed," she smiled as she headed off to her room. Ian sighed as he heard her door open and close. Maybe it was time for him to start trying really hard to find this guy.

**More chapters to come, please tell me what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It would have been up earlier, but I had to restart due to some issues, but here you go, enjoy! :)**

_Ian softly kissed the man that sat in front of him. His lips were warm and soft against his own. Their lips moved in sync. He made a happy sighing noise as they continued. It had started off a just tender, sweet kisses to show their affection to each other. Ian poured his heart into it, to show the raven haired man how much he had missed him._

_Ian fingers ran through Anthony's soft emo haircut. God how he loved that haircut on him, he looked so sexy with it. Anthony slipped his hands under Ian's shirt and gently grazed his nails down his chest and stomach._

_Slowly the kiss became more heated, when Anthony had to come up for air he pulled of Ian's shirt and then pushed him back onto his bed. As Ian's body came in contact with the bed, Anthony climbed on top of him and he began to assault his neck with small, open mouth kisses. As he kissed his neck he occasionally bit and sucked, which elicited little moan from the smaller of the two men._

_Ian pulled Anthony's shirt off and then slowly drug his nails down his back. As Anthony continued one of his hands found Ian's hip and gently dug his nails into his hip. "Fucking tease," Anthony growled at him._

_Ian only responded by doing it again. With that Anthony began to kiss lower and lower, still occasionally biting and sucking on his way down, leaving slight red mark that would be darker later. Anthony drug his nails down what he could reach of Ian's back._

_ He kissed his stomach sweetly as he undone his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down. When Anthony sat up to take in the view of the man lying down in front of him, he noticed how beautiful he was. Anthony wrapped his hand around Ian's dick as he looked into his lustful eyes and then leaned down and took the head into his warm, wet mouth._

Ian sat up with a jolt, wondering how this man could affect him so much all these years later. No matter how hard he had tried he could never get him off his mind since he remembered him yesterday. Ian sighed as he laid back down thinking about Anthony. He thought about what would happen if they were to meet after all these years, would things still be the same, would Anthony still be the same as the day he had left him?

Finally he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower maybe that would help him get things off his mind, and after he would go for a jog to the new corner café that had opened up recently in town.

After he got out of the shower and dried off he changed into a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and then shoved his wallet, house keys, and phone into his pocket. With that he locked the apartment and started his jog.

Mari and Anthony sat at the corner café that had recently opened up in town, eating and drinking. "So now how about we talk about this mystery man?" she suggested.

"Okay, what about him?" Anthony asked trying to hide a smile as she brought him up.

"Well how about you tell me about him?" She smiled as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Well he is the most beautiful guy I have ever laid eyes on," Anthony responded as he looked off somewhere over her shoulder.

"Anthony, dear, you're going to have to be more specific. After all, people's idea of beauty varies and there are plenty of beautiful guys out there," she laughed as she poured a little sugar into her coffee.

"Oh right, well where do I start," he laughed looking a bit ashamed. "Well he has the cutest bowl hair cut ever, he is shorter than me, he has brown hair, and he has the prettiest crystal blue eyes"

"Oh, he does sound cute, watch out I might try to steal you from him," she teased and winked at him, "but also, I should probably get his name in order to find him a little easier."

"Ian," he smiled as he looked down at his drink, "Ian Hecox."

Mari about choked on her drink as she heard the mystery man's name, which Anthony didn't see because he was too busy looking at his drink while smiling and blushing, She asked tentatively "Ian Hecox?"

"Yeah, his name is perfect, just like him," Anthony replied finally looking up at Mari. "Do you think you might actually find him?"

"I do. Who knows, maybe he's right under your nose," Mari smiled tilting her head. She couldn't believe that the man he was head-over-heels for was none other than her roommate

"God I hope you're right." Anthony gushed at the thought. This was the first time in a while she had seen him truly smile and look happy in a long time. One thing was for sure, Anthony was head-over-heels for this guy

"Well we should probably be getting work now, our lunch break is almost over." Mari smiled as she looked down at her phone. With that they walked to her car and headed to the hospital.

Just as they pulled off Ian jogged up. He walked in and ordered his food; while he had finally stopped Anthony began rushing back to his mind. When he paid and received his food he walked to a little table outside.

_Maybe I'll rearrange the living room,_ he thought as he tried to keep Anthony out of his head. Maybe he would start doing something productive around the apartment.

After finishing his stuff he left and headed back to the apartment. He smiled as he began to jog, he loved the way it had cleared his head.

Mari entered the small apartment to find the living room rearranged and Ian lying on the couch watching Doctor Who.

"Hey, Mari," Ian greeted as he continued watching the T.V., but turning down the volume, "how was work today?"

"It was okay," she sighed as she sat her purse down on the table and headed to the kitchen, "but did you get bored today?"

"A little, I needed to get my mind off of things. Do you like it?" Ian yawned and paused the show and sat up.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she texted Anthony 'Just_ in case I can't find Ian, would you like to go out to dinner with my roommate'_

Anthony quickly responded with '_Sure, sounds good, will 6 be okay?'_

"Hey Ian, I have a question for you, dear," she said as she leaned against the door frame that lead to from the kitchen to the living room. "How would you like to go to dinner with my co-worker from the hospital? I think you would like him, he's cute and just your type."

"Sure," Ian smiled; maybe this was exactly what he needed to get Anthony off his mind.

After discussing what restaurant they two men would go to Mari let Anthony know.

Ian was actually excited; he couldn't wait to meet this guy. They way Mari had described him he had seemed perfect.

"You have to help me pick out the perfect outfit for tomorrow, since you know this guy and I don't really," Ian laughed as he turned the T.V. off.

"Of course," She smiled and then they headed to their rooms.

**Well there you go, what did you guys think? If you have any suggestion, they are always welcome; also constructive criticism is also welcome. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, lovelies, Chapter 3. :)**

Ian woke up early that morning. He was actually excited for that night, it was the first time he'd been on a date in a long time. If Mari thought he would be his type then he definitely would be, she had a way of just knowing these things.

Ian walked to the bathroom to examine his hair, maybe he should get is hair trimmed a little, he really wanted to impress this guy. Ian smiled as he realized the thought of the date had gotten his mind off of Anthony. This was exactly what he needed after all of this time.

"Good Morning," Ian greeted the young woman as she exited her room that was across the hall from the bathroom. "Hey would you like to do a little shopping?"

"You know the way to a woman's heart," she laughed and yawned, "but yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Would you like some breakfast?" He smiled as he finished messing with his hair. "Also, do you think I should get a haircut while we are out today?"

"Breakfast sounds fantastic and yeah, you should. Your hair is starting to get long." She laughed and sat down on the couch. "Do you mind watching Supernatural?"

"You're right, and I don't mind watching it," he said as he began to cook some biscuits and gravy.

Soon the smell was of breakfast was floating through the apartment. Mari inhaled deeply, "Mhm, smells good, I can tell someone is in a great mood, huh?"

"Of course, I get to go shopping and then later tonight I get to go out to dinner with a cute doctor," he giggled as he finished up breakfast and sat his and Mari's food on the table. "Breakfast is ready though."

After finishing breakfast they headed out to the mall. He loved this town, he was glad that after all those years he was back. When he moved back he originally had hope to see Anthony again, but he could never find him.

Anthony smiled as he gave the cashier his money, he was anxious about tonight, he was excited because of the date and he was nervous that he may not like this guy or even worse he may end up liking him more than he ever like Ian.

He laughed at his foolishness as the left the small store and headed to the food court. He was just over thinking things, tonight was going to be great and he couldn't wait.

Anthony looked up as someone passed him that looked like Ian. _Okay, now I really need to get him off my mind. Now I think I'm seeing him _places_, this date is the best way to help it, _He thought.

When he arrived at the food court he found Mari eating at a table by herself, so he quietly approached her.

"Hey, Mari, what are you doing here alone?" Anthony asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump a little.

"Hey, I'm not alone actually, my friend just went to go get a haircut," she laughed as she offered him a chair.

"Oh well, mind if I sit and talk to you until they get back?" he smiled and sat his shopping bag down by the chair as he sat in.

"Of course not," she smiled as she poked at her food, "but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for your date?"

"Actually, that's why I'm at the mall today, I had to get an outfit for it," he blushed a little as he pointed to the bag.

"Awe, looks like someone really wants to impress this guy," she teased him as she offered him some of her fries.

Anthony shrugged as he shoved a few fries into his mouth, "What can I say? I'm just kind of anxious for it. I really want him to like me."

"Trust me, he will like you," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" he asked cocking his head to the side a little.

"Oh nothing, but I better go find my friend, we need to get leaving," she smiled and left.

Mari eventually found Ian. He was in a store looking for a new outfit. His blue eyes shinned with excitement.

"Hey, Ian, how's the outfit search going?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Good, but I need your help now, I've picked out three outfits, but I don't know which to buy." Ian chewed his lips nervously as he showered her the outfits.

The first outfit was gray skinny jean with a light blue and white plaid shirt, the second was a pair of red skinny jeans and black button up shirt, and the third was a black skinny jean, a white silky button up shirt, and a black bowtie.

"I like this one, so go try it on," she said pointing to the third

With that Ian headed to the dressing rooms to try on the outfit. He usually didn't wear skinny jeans, but these were cute and when he tried them on they fit perfectly.

After changing into the outfit he walked back out to get Mari's opinion. "So what do you think?" he asked as he did a little spin in front of her.

"I like it, but no bowtie, and don't tuck the shirt in," she replied as she looked him over.

"Come on, bowties are cool," he laughed as he took the bowtie off, untucked his shirt, and unbuttoned a couple of buttons. "Is this better?"

"Actually yes, just roll the sleeves up and you look fantastic," she smiled as she examined the man. "Oh, and your hair looks a lot better after the trim."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through his trimmed bowl cut and headed back to the changing rooms so he could change back.

He handed the cashier the money and then they headed home alas. It was just a few more hours until he was sitting across a table from a doctor, and then he felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement again.

Ian sat at a table in the restaurant Mari had made him and his date reservations at. Ian's heart was racing as he waited. He was so nervous and excited that he could barely handle it. He looked down at the table trying to calm himself.

As he looked down at the table the bell on the door rang out, causing his heart to race more. He could barely contain his excitement. As two sets of feet walked over to him, his heart was racing insanely.

When Ian looked up his heart stopped and his mouth went dry, there standing in front of him at the table was none other than Anthony.

**There you guys go, Chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you guys go. Chapter 4 Also just a heads up for those who don't know, Allons-y means 'Let's go' in French.**

"I…Ian, is that you," Anthony asked softly still being able to believe his eyes. "Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Yeah, it's me and of course after all isn't this a dinner date?" Ian replied with a smile. His heart was back to racing again.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled as he sat down in the chair across form him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, I moved back here and got away from my parents. How have you been though?" he smiled as he fiddled with the napkin on the table.

When the waitress approached the table they gave her their orders and she left.

"That's great, how were things after you moved?" Anthony asked as he looked down smiling.

"They were awful, I hated leaving. That's why I moved back when I turned 18." Ian smiled as he admitted this. "Actually, that wasn't the only reason I moved back."

"Really, what other reasons did you move back?" Anthony asked secretly hoping he was the reason.

"You really want to know, Anthony?" Ian smiled as their waitress brought them their food and drinks.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" Anthony questioned as he took a bite of his food.

"I came back because this place was my home, I grew up here, and most of all I came back looking for the man I had fallen in love with," Ian sighed happily as he took a sip of his drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was the lucky guy?" Anthony asked as he felt a pang of jealous deep inside his chest.

"Well… that beautiful man is the one that is sitting in front of me now," Ian answered as he looked Anthony in the eye.

His breath caught in his throat. He had known that had something at some point, but they never actually dated or called each other boyfriends. He couldn't believe what he was hearing after all these years.

"You loved me?" he asked softly looking down at his food, blushing. "You actually loved me?"

"Anthony, is it really that hard to believe? I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious." He continued as he ate his food.

"It wasn't obvious to me. I actually thought you only liked me as a friend," he admitted as he ate.

"How about you come over for the night and we discuss things? Mari will be out so it will just be you and me." Ian suggested, smiling.

"That sounds good." He replied as he happily ate his food.

The continued their date as they talked about how their lives had been the past seven years. Things had become so different, but it seemed like nothing had changed between them. That warm, fuzzy feeling Ian had gotten when he was around Anthony in high school.

The feeling was amazing, he was happy that he had finally found him, or well Mari found him. Either way he was grateful that he was sitting having a nice dinner date with this man.

"So how about we leave here and head back to my place? I'll even pay for dinner," Ian offered.

"Okay, Allons-y." Anthony laughed as the paid for dinner and left.

Anthony wrapped an arm around Ian's waist as they headed to his apartment. Ian was surprised at first but then he relaxed into the embrace. He had missed this. He sighed happily.

"God, Anthony, I've missed you so much," Ian finally said as they reached his apartment.

"I've missed you too," he replied as the entered. The place smelled of vanilla.

"Make yourself at home and I'll be with you in a few moments," he smiled as he shut the door behind them and headed to bathroom.

Ian splashed water on his face to remind him he wasn't dreaming, that everything that was happening was real. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. _I can't believe the guy I was in love with for so long is now sitting in my living room._

He finally left to the bathroom and back to the living room where Anthony was watching Doctor Who on the T.V.

"You like this show?" Ian grinned as he sat down next to him.

"Oh my god yes," he beamed as he jumped up and down slightly from the excitement.

Ian leaned against Anthony's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his waist. These actions caused both of the men to smile. They were both feeling complete bliss.

Ian nuzzled Anthony's neck softly, which caused him to look down at the smaller male. Softly Ian placed a kiss on his neck. Anthony pushed Ian back a little, which caused a confused look for him.

"Wha…" Ian started to ask but was quickly cut off by Anthony softly kissing him on the lips. They softly kissed for a few more minutes.

"Before this goes farther, does this mean we are…? Well does this mean we are boyfriends?" Ian asked as Anthony looked him in the eyes.

"Of course, but only if that's okay with you." He smiled as he kissed Ian's neck softly.

With that Ian stood up and motioned for him to come with him. Ian grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Ian pushed Anthony against the wall and tenderly kissed his lips.

They continued the kiss, but it soon began to heat up. As the kiss became hungrier Anthony pushed Ian back until he the backs of his knees hit the bed. He pushed him down onto the bed and climbed atop of him.

"I know I never told you, but Ian. I love you," Anthony whispered as he removed Ian's shirt.

"I love you, Anthony," Ian murmured as Anthony began biting down his neck as he fumbled with his belt. Ian pulled at his hair the lower he moved. Suddenly he stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong," he asked look up at him worried.

"I'm just overdressed," Anthony smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and began kissing him again.

Ian could feel his hard dick against his hip by now. Anthony reached up and slowly and grazed his nails down his chest which sent tingles straight to his hard, throbbing dick.

Anthony hooked his fingers under the elastic of the waistband of Ian's boxers and tugged them down. After removing the boxers he slowly licked base to tip of the thick shaft, which elicited moans from Ian. His hands moved down into his hair and pulled softly.

Anthony continued a few times and the finally wrapped his hand around the base and took the head into his mouth. Overflowing with pleasure, he arched his back a little. With the one hand he had left he dug his nails into Ian's hip.

"Oh, god, Ant…" Ian moaned loudly.

Suddenly Anthony stopped and got up, asking "Do you have anything?"

Ian nodded and pointed to a drawer that was across the room. Anthony grabbed what he need after he removed his own boxers. As he walked back, Ian watched him and bit his lip.

"Like what you see?" he asked giving him a wink as he nudged Ian's legs apart.

"Oh you have no idea," he giggled as Anthony got between his legs and began coating his dick in the clear contents of the bottle.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Anthony grabbed his legs and made him wrap them around his waist as he slowly slid into Ian.

"If it hurts tell me to stop, okay?" he said as he kissed his neck softly and affectionately.

Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony shoulders as he slipped into his ass inch by inch. When he was fully in he pulled Anthony in for a gentle kiss. Slowly Anthony began to slide out, trying to make it hurt as little as possible.

What pain Ian had felt was now subsiding as Anthony slowly thrust in and out of him. Ian pulled his hair as an encouragement to go faster. Getting the hint he began to pick up pace as his nails dug into Ian's hips.

"Oh my god, Ian, you're so tight," he breathed out as he reached between them and began stroking Ian's dick.

Curse fell from both of their mouths. As Anthony switched angles he began to strike Ian's prostate. The action sent Ian over the edge as he came over their stomachs and Anthony's hand. After a few more trusts Anthony came as well.

"Oh my god, that was amazing," Anthony smiled as he pulled out and received some tissues from the desk and cleaned his hand and their stomachs.

After throwing the tissues away, he laid down next to Ian and wrapped him in his arms. He softly planted a kiss on his head and whispered, "I meant it when I said I love you."

"I know you did, and I meant it when I said I love you, too," he whispered before drifting into a blissful sleep.

**So there is chapter 4. If you guys want I might upload one more chapter, but for now, it's complete. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. :D**

Anthony stood at the front of the alter as Ian slowly walked toward him. He looked so beautiful in his tux. It had four years since their first date and a year since Anthony proposed to Ian.

After all the planning the big day was finally here. Anthony could see the smile that played at the sides of Ian's lips. All of their family that supported them was there. Anthony had to fight back the tears as Ian reached him.

"You look wonderful, love," Anthony whispered and smiled softly.

"As do you, my love," Ian responded in a whisper.

Anthony still marveled over how lucky he was to find Ian once again and that he was finally his. He still couldn't believe that they were actually getting married, even with it happening.

After they finished their vows the preacher smiled and announced, "You may kiss the groom."

For a brief second their lips connected and then pulled away. There were ooh's and awe's throughout the crowd. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

At the reception things were going until two uninvited guests showed up. Anthony was the first to notice. He softly whispered in Ian's ear, "Love, I don't want to upset you, but your parents are here."

Ian's breath caught in his throat as he spotted his parents. How could they do this on such a beautiful day for him. They were probably going to yell at him and tell him he's going to go to hell.

Ian inhaled and exhaled slowly to make sure he didn't cry or yell at his parents. Anthony grabbed his hand and walked with him. He knew that Ian would need the support.

"What are you doing here on my wedding day? I didn't invite you guys," Ian exhaled trying to remain calm.

"Well can we talk to you a little more privately?" Ian's father asked as he held his mothers hand.

"What ever you need to talk to me about you can say in front of my wonderful husband, Anthony," he responded coldly.

"Actually, that's what we wanted. We just don't want to do it in front of all these people," Ian's mother replied softly.

"Fine," Ian lead them all to a place a little quieter. "Now what would you like to talk about that is so important to ruin my wedding day. Well, besides that it's a sin and I should be disgusted in myself?"

"We wanted to congratulate you. I'm glad your happy, even if it is with a guy. I should have seen it when you were younger. Oh, and we brought you a wedding gift," Ian's mom said softly as she pulled out a medium sized rectangular box out of her purse and then handed it to them.

Ian couldn't help but feel shocked. How could this have ever happened. His parents hated gays and now they were sitting here telling him congratulations and even giving him a wedding gift. This was not them. This was not right.

Ian took a step back letting go of Anthony's hand. "No, no no, this is not you guys. You hated me being gay. You were so happy when I moved out because the thought of having a gay son made you sick. You guys wanted me far away from you. You guys repeatedly told me that I was going to hell because I told you I fucking loved Anthony." Ian blew up

"We are sorry. We were judgmental jerks then. You moving away and when we heard about the wedding opened out eyes. It doesn't matter who you like, as long as you are happy then so be. As parents we should never judge you and let you be who you are." Ian's father responded.

"We also realized that if you found him after all this time, it really was love and nothing was going to change your mind. We want you to know we fully support you and are extremely happy for the both of you," his mom smiled.

Ian's parents wrapped him up in a tight hug and told him how much they loved him and were happy for him. Anthony didn't go unnoticed. It was long until Ian's mom pulled him into the group hug. Anthony was happy to see that Ian's parents finally supported him and that they accepted the relationship. He wanted nothing more than for Ian to have a full family. He loved that Ian was finally accepted because he knew that Ian couldn't be happier now.

Ian sat next to Anthony on the couch as he held the box his parents had given him at the reception. He hadn't opened it yet and was worried to. He knew it was probably something with a lot of meaning behind it.

Ian slowly open the box and stared down in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the box was two airplane tickets, a set of keys, and a note. Ian covered his mouth as he read the note.

"What is it, my love?" Anthony asked gently touching his leg.

"My parents payed for plane tickets to Hawaii and are letting us use their beach house there for our honeymoon," Ian replied still shocked.

"Oh my god. That is amazing!" Anthony exclaimed.

"It really is. We've been so focused on just the wedding we never really made plans for the honeymoon." Ian thought aloud.

Ian softly smiled, put the box on their coffee table, and turned to his wonderful husband. "We leave in two days, until then how about we have a little fun?" Ian winked and then softly kissed Anthony.

"You know me too well, my love," he sighed as he began to kiss Ian back.

**The end! I hope you guys enjoyed. :)**


End file.
